


shoot

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	shoot

boundless energy  
a symphony in motion  
gleeful yin and yang


End file.
